Recovery
by CoryLynne
Summary: Slim, Jess and Mort are in pursuit of bank robbers who killed a Laramie bank teller when disaster strikes.


This is a 'missing scene' from Patty Wilkinson's story Oblivion. I recommend that you read her story first, although this can be a stand-alone tale. These events are told from Mort's point of view and contain some strong language, violence and adult scenes.

**RECOVERY**

**By CoryLynne**

I sat relaxing on my horse watching Slim check Alamo over for any injuries he may have suffered sliding down a bank of loose rock when I suddenly heard a shot and felt a bullet tear into my shoulder, knocking me from my horse. The last thing I remember was searing pain before hitting the ground.

When I opened my eyes, I was staring up at Slim as he worked at getting the bleeding stopped. I could tell I was hurt bad … my shoulder felt like it was on fire, it hurt to breathe, my eyes weren't focusing too well and I felt weak as a kitten.

Later on I remembered Jess asking me how I was doing, but I couldn't tell you what happened after that. I slept or passed out for most of the night, waking up before daylight hurting something fierce. I couldn't get rid of the ache, no matter how much I squirmed around looking for a comfortable position to lay. All that moving around must have made me lose consciousness, as I don't remember anything until I heard Slim and Jess talking while fixing breakfast.

Slim offered me some beans, but the smell alone about made me sick, so after they had eaten we started down the mountain towards Rawlins. They put me up on my ol' horse Buck … I was half sick to my stomach, with my shoulder throbbing something fierce and thinking this was not going to be a good day at all and right about then I was wishing I was sitting behind my desk in Laramie.

I don't know how far we had traveled, but the pain was getting worse and I was getting light headed. The jarring from each step Buck took was pure agony and the next thing I knew I was on the ground looking up into the face of my good buddy Jess, "What's going on?" I asked.

"You passed out Mort, Jess barely caught you before you hit the ground," Slim told me. I adamantly denied it, telling him I was all right and after some arguing about my ability to continue on, it was finally agreed that Jess and I would ride double on my horse.

It was a long, painful ride into Rawlins and I was in and out of consciousness most of the way. I barely remember being helped off my horse and into the doc's office, before passing out again.

MC MC MC

My first conscious thought was thirst, I was so thirsty I figured I could drink a lake dry, but there was no one around to give me water. Looking around the room I saw a small lamp with the flame turned low, which threw out just enough light so I could see my surroundings … there was the table the lamp was on and a chair, a door leading out of the room and a window in one wall with white curtains and darkness on the other side of the glass. I was lying on a small bed covered with clean white sheets and a quilt. Other than persistent pain in my shoulder, I was more comfortable than I'd been since leaving Laramie. With that thought in my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

Voices woke me and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was now daylight. The ache was worse in my shoulder and my thirst had intensified. I heard footsteps coming my way and I was hoping maybe I could get a drink of water.

The door opened, admitting a nice looking middle aged lady and a man who I presumed was the doctor. He immediately brightened when he saw I was awake, "Good morning, Sheriff. How are you feeling today?"

"Thirsty." I croaked, barely able to get the word out. The lady, who I assumed was the nurse, quickly poured a glass of water and handed it to the doctor, who lifted my head and held the glass while I drank thirstily.

After a few swallows the doctor pulled the glass away, "Whoa there, take it slow, we don't want you getting sick. A few sips along every few minutes will prevent that and will satisfy your thirst. Now, let's look at that shoulder and make sure the bleeding has completely stopped."

He and the nurse lifted me into a sitting position and while he was removing the bandage he gave me a running account of what he had done to patch me up. He told me that the bullet had entered the upper part of my chest near the collar bone and had exited below my shoulder blade, causing extensive muscle damage on exiting. He was concerned that there was an area of bleeding that wouldn't clot and he was afraid that he was going to have to cauterize the blood vessel, so he had left the wound unstitched. After he had removed the bandage and checked my shoulder closely, he determined that the bleeding had indeed stopped and he would be able to stitch it closed. I breathed a sigh of relief at that news, as I wasn't looking forward to having any cauterization done. I've experienced that before and it's definitely not something you want to go through very often.

By the time the doc had stitched my shoulder the pain was really beginning to kick in and as I winced, he told the nurse to get some laudanum. "No, I don't want any of that." I told him, "It has a tendency to make me sick and I'm not hurting that bad." The doctor shook his head and smiled. He didn't say anything, but I could pretty much read his mind telling me I would gladly take it as I got to hurting more.

About that time the nurse came back in, followed by Jess and Slim. "Hey Mort … you gave us quite a scare, how are you feeling now?" Slim asked as they shook my hand.

I was sure glad to see them and to find that they were both in good health and with a smile I replied, "Doc says I'm going to be all right, bleeding has stopped and he's stitched me up. I should be able to get out of here soon."

Well the doc gave a loud 'harrumph' at that and informed me, "It will be a couple of days before you will even be up on your feet and it'll be a week before you will be anywhere near ready to get on a horse. You've lost a great deal of blood and the bullet did quite a lot of damage to the muscle in your shoulder, it will require complete immobility for a few days, then we will slowly begin to exercise the arm. It will be a long time before you will have complete use of it."

"Doc, I can't lay around here for ten days, I have a town to take care of. Besides, you need this bed for sick people and I'm not sick." The doctor listened, but I could tell he was not going to let me do what I wanted. "Jess … Slim, tell him. I have to get back to Laramie. Come on boys, help me out here."

Jess laughed, "Sorry Mort, the doc's right and you know it. You can't even get out of bed or dress by yourself. You might as well just sit back and enjoy the time off."

"But you'll be here, you can help me!" As I was talking they were shaking their heads and I realized that they had to get home, dejectedly I replied, "No, of course you can't stay, I know that, you have the ranch to take care of."

The doctor had slipped out of the room before Slim spoke up, "Mort, we'll be around town tomorrow, but then we have to leave the next morning. I'm making sure Alamo's all right before starting home. Before we go we'll get you settled over at Maud Smith's, she'll spoil you rotten and keep you so occupied you won't even know we're gone." He and Jess both laughed and jokingly told me that I probably wouldn't even want to go home.

"Oh, I'll be ready to go home, in fact I'm wanting to get out of here already. Seriously though, I really appreciate all you've done helping me with this Corrigan affair … and for saving my life. I hope that things aren't too bad back at the ranch and you can get caught up soon."

About that time the doctor came back in, "All right, let's go along now and let the sheriff rest. He has a lot of recuperating to do and he can't get it done with you two keeping him awake. Off with you." He watched Slim and Jess bid their goodbyes and go out the door before turning back to me. "Sheriff, you need to get some sleep. We'll give you some nice hot broth in a couple of hours, which will make you feel a lot better. Now go to sleep." He gave me a couple of swallows of water and after he exited the room it didn't take me long to nod off.

MC MC MC

I don't know how long I slept, but I woke up hurting and was trying not to moan from the pain in my shoulder, but I was losing the battle. Just as the doctor walked through the door I groaned and started to curse, I can't remember hurting this bad in a long time, if ever. It seemed that my whole upper body was one big ache and when the doctor saw me he just shook his head and took a bottle out of his pocket. Pouring a glass of water he added a spoonful of the liquid and stirred it good before lifting my head and telling me to drink it. Well, by now I was ready to do anything to try and stop the ache, so I drank down the bitter liquid, hoping that it would soon take effect.

The doctor looked at me sternly, "I bet now you wish you had taken the sedative I offered earlier. My assistant is bringing some broth to you, then after you finish, you can get some sleep. You'll feel better tomorrow."

I shook my head, "I'm not hungry Doc. In fact, my stomach doesn't feel so good right now, I better skip the broth." I wasn't kidding either, my stomach was doing flip flops from the laudanum and I wasn't sure if I could keep from getting sick.

About that time the nurse entered with the hot broth and the doctor told me to drink it, that it would make my stomach settle down and I would be able to sleep. Speaking to his assistant, "Make sure he slowly drinks as much of the broth as he can, then stay with him until he falls asleep." Looking at me, he informed me, "I will check on you in a few hours, you should sleep four or five hours before you will need more pain medicine and this time maybe you won't be so stubborn and will take it before you get to hurting so bad."

The lady, who informed me her name was Carla, fed me the broth a few sips at a time and I have to admit that my stomach did settle down and before long I had drank most of the broth. It wasn't long before I dropped off to sleep.

MC MC MC

I awakened the next morning feeling a little better. I remembered the doctor coming in a couple of times during the night and giving me more pain medicine, so I slept pretty much all night through.

Jess and Slim came to visit about noon telling me that Maud Smith was all ready for me, and Red was looking forward to having someone to talk with besides his ma. "As soon as Dr. Potts says it's all right for you to be moved, we'll get you settled in. I kinda feel sorry for Maud though," Jess was telling Slim, "she's going to have her hands full with these two. Red's already got cabin fever and I bet Mort will be chomping at the bit to get home before long. Yep, she's going to be dang glad to see them both mended and out of her hair!"

They were both chuckling, but they'd hit the nail on the head, as I really wanted to get home. "Are you boys sure you can't hang around for a couple of more days? I should be able to travel by then and I really need to get home."

Jess shook his head and told me, "Sorry Mort, Doc said that your shoulder is going to be a long time healing, so you better just get used to the idea that you'll be here for quite a spell."

Dr. Potts walked in as Jess was talking and when he finished he told us, "Sheriff, the only reason I've consented to you being moved at all is that I am in need of the bed. We have an outbreak of dysentery and I need the room. I suggest you have a buggy take you to Mrs. Smith's where you will immediately go to bed for the rest of the day and tonight." Giving me a stern look he continued, "I'll give you some medication that you can take when the pain gets to be more than you want to bear. Tomorrow you should be able to get up and walk around a little … with help … but not for long periods of time. Do you understand?" I nodded my head and he continued, "Carla will give you a small dose of pain medication and then help you dress. You are to let Mr. Harper and Mr. Sherman help you in and out of the buggy and into bed. If you take it easy and not overdo things, you should get by fine. I will call on you as often as I can. Good day gentlemen."

Laughing, Jess commented, "Well, he sure told you and I think you better listen to him, he could get pretty tough."

Carla gave me the pain medication, informing me, "I will be back in a few minutes to help you dress, in the meantime lay back and try to relax."

I did as she said and listening to Jess and Slim talk I found myself drifting off to sleep.

MC MC MC

I woke with a start as Carla came back in with my freshly laundered and mended clothes. "Sheriff Cory, this is not going to be a very good highlight to your day, but let's see if we can get you dressed without causing too much discomfort."

Surprisingly enough, she was true to her word, I didn't experience much pain, probably because of the medication, but I sure was weak. If it hadn't been for Jess and Slim helping, I wouldn't have made it. But with them on each side of me, we made our way out to the buggy.

Even though I had only been inside for a couple of days, I had missed the sun and bright skies and on the ride to Maud Smith's I soaked up all the sun and fresh air I could, although I think Jess hit most all of the holes in the street, as every bump caused my shoulder to hurt more and by the time we reached Maud's I was hurting pretty bad and needed to lay down. But, we had to get into the house first and I had pretty much ran out of what little energy I had, I was thankful for Jess and Slim, as they nearly carried me up the steps and to the room that had been prepared for me. As soon as I entered the room, Carla had a glass of water and some pain medicine for me and I was hurting bad enough by then to drink it right down. After the three of them got me undressed and into bed I immediately fell asleep.

MC MC MC

The smell of coffee woke me and upon opening my eyes, I spotted the source of that smell. Jess stood holding a cup of the brew while looking out the window and I could tell his mind was on something far away. "Penny for your thoughts, Jess."

He turned to me with a frown, "Morning Mort … I was just thinking that I really hate leaving you here by yourself. Are you sure you'll be all right?"

I was thinking to myself that if someone had told me a few years ago that Jess Harper would be one of my closest friends I would have told them they were crazy. I was a lawman and lawmen didn't let themselves get close to men that walked on the edge of lawlessness, and that's exactly where Jess was at that time. Just what was it that made him different, I wondered? Was it his unethical sense of justice … his hard work ethic … his loyalty? I decided it was all of those, plus his desire to help people, especially the down and out, hard luck person. I had always admired the fact that Jess could see the good in everyone, even when they sometimes didn't know it themselves.

Smiling, I told him, "Don't worry about me Son, I'll be fine. And I'm not by myself, Maud and Red will take care of me and with Carla, they will see to it that I follow the doc's orders and I'll be home before you know it." I was trying to convince myself as much as Jess.

"Well, it just don't seem right goin' off and leaving you. If'n I'd been paying attention, you wouldn't be laying there with one of Corrigan's bullet holes in ya and we'd be goin' home together. I'm sorry Mort."

From the look on his face, you'd have thought I'd died. "It wasn't your fault Jess, even if Alamo hadn't slipped we probably wouldn't have seen the Corrigan's in time to do anything. They were in the perfect spot for an ambush, so quit beating yourself up."

We had been following the Corrigan brothers, who had robbed the Laramie bank and killed a young woman teller. They took the opportunity to ambush us while our attention was on Slim and his horse and we were real lucky I was the only one shot.

Slim had walked in while I was talking and nodding his head, he added his opinion. "Mort's right Jess, there was no way we would have seen them in time to take cover. It's probably a good thing Alamo did stumble, otherwise we would have ridden right up into their ambush and probably all been killed. Quit worrying about it."

Turning to me, Slim announced, "Mort, I hate to leave you here, but we really need to get back to the ranch and you're in good hands. We're all packed and ready to go, so we'll see you in a couple of weeks. Take care of yourself." He shook my hand and slapping Jess on the shoulder, he went out the door.

Jess was still reluctant to go … I smiled and told him, "Get out of here! I'll be fine Son, go home and let Millie cheer you up."

He smiled at that, "All right Mort, I'll take your advice. And I'll tell her you said howdy." We shook hands and I sadly watched him walk out the door, wishing I were riding along with them.

MC MC MC

Maud came in not long after Slim and Jess had left and with a big smile on her face announced, "Mort, if you want breakfast, then you are going to have to come to the kitchen. The doc said to see that you get up out of that bed and do some walking around today. Carla is supposed to be here in a few minutes and she'll help you get dressed if you need it. We'll see you in the kitchen in a bit."

Well, I just stared at the closing door realizing that I'd just been given my orders and if I thought I was going to keep getting waited on, I was sadly mistaken. So with that thought, I tossed the covers back and tried my best to roll to my side and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I can tell you right now that it didn't work, I got as far as getting one leg over the side, but there was just no way that I could sit up.

As I laid there breathing hard and cussing my weakness, the door opened and in waltzes Carla with a "Good morning, Sheriff! How are you feeling?" She had a big smile on her face as she helped me sit up and swing my other leg off the bed. "Don't get discouraged, you'll get stronger and you'll be able to do this all by yourself before you know it." She was not only an efficient nurse, but a mind reader also, because I _was_ feeling sorry for myself, not only for my weakness, but I really wanted to be in my own bed, in my own home.

Carla was a petite, nice looking lady with coppery colored hair and a cheery disposition. She was talking nonstop as she helped me dress and it took a moment to realize she had asked me a question. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you had someone special waiting at home, a wife or lady friend perhaps?" She fastened a couple of my shirt buttons, which was enough to keep it over my shoulders then helped me stand and pull my pants up.

Her actions got me to hoping I'd be able to dress myself soon, because now that my head wasn't so foggy from the pain medicine, I found I wasn't comfortable with a lady seeing me in my underwear, at least not just any lady.

"Yes, I do have a friend and I wish she were here … I miss her." That certainly wasn't a lie, but Kate was up on the mountain and had no idea that I wasn't in Laramie, let alone hurt and stuck in Rawlins. I'd met her a few years ago and we'd hit it off real good, finding we had a lot in common, now when she came into town, she would stay at my place. Oh, we had our disagreements, but all in all we had a great relationship, one that I would like to make permanent, but I hadn't been able to convince her … yet.

With a frown she guided me towards the kitchen, "She's a very lucky lady. Let's go have some breakfast then the work will begin!"

MC MC MC

Maud greeted us as I entered the kitchen, with Carla at my side in case I needed a steadying hand, "It's good to see you up and about Mort, now sit down right there and I'll pour you some coffee. Carla would you like some coffee and breakfast? … there's plenty."

Carla couldn't get a word in edgewise as Maud was talking a mile a minute while she dished up two plates of bacon, eggs and hot cakes, placing them on the table, "Sit down, both of you and eat up. Mort you need to build up your strength, 'cause Carla's going to work you pretty hard today." She laughingly informed me as she refilled our coffee cups.

I was hungry and was just finishing up my last bite of hot cake when Red hobbled in on his crutches. Red was Maud's son and the sheriff of Rawlins, we'd known each other for years and rode posse together a number of times. He had recently broke his leg, so he was spending his nights at home with his wife, but during the day he came into town and stayed at Maud's so he'd be at hand if his deputy needed him.

Red sat down and as Maud placed a filled coffee cup in front of him he inquired, "How are you feeling Mort? You ready for Carla to inflict her so called help on you this morning?"

Laughing, Carla gave him a slap then gathered the dishes, leaving us alone at the table. "I'm really not looking forward to what she has in mind … I don't think I've ever had anything hurt like this does and I've been shot up pretty bad a time or two. Doc said that I'm going to have to exercise my shoulder to get the use of it back and I can tell you that it hurts bad enough right now, without moving it. Enough about me, how's your leg doing … you going to be able to go back to work any time soon?"

"Doc said I should be able to do some light duty in a week or so, but dammit Mort, I'm so bored now that I'm about ready to go crazy. I got to get back to work, it's hard enough on me, but Ma and Jenny are just about at the end of their patience, I wouldn't blame them if they shipped me over to the hotel!"

I was laughing at Red when Carla came in and told me, "All right Sheriff. Let's get started, first thing we'll do is make a few passes through the house and then when your legs wear out, we'll start on your shoulder. Ready?"

Her comment quickly stopped my laughter, but set Red to chuckling. I slowly stood and let Carla lead me on our walk around the house.

MC MC MC

Well I can tell you that I sure was weak. We only made a few minutes of slow walking around the living room when I had to sit down. My legs were shaking like I'd just run up a steep hill, I can't believe how weak I had gotten in just a couple of days.

While I was sitting catching my breath Carla started massaging my shoulder. She had a real soft, gentle touch that felt real nice and made me relax, but then she took hold of my arm at the elbow and slowly lifted it and started doing little circles. I clenched my teeth tight so I wouldn't holler … if I thought it hurt before it was nothing compared to what was happening now!

After about ten minutes of pure torture she released my arm and told me to relax as she massaged it some more. She then told me we would have another session after supper, she sure knew how to cheer a guy up! After giving me a small dose of pain medicine she bid me goodbye, telling me to walk around if I felt like it, but not to overdo.

I made my way to the front porch and eased down into the rocker, slowly relaxing as the pain subsided. I was enjoying the breeze when Red came out to join me, asking if I'd like to play some checkers. So we spent the rest of the morning occupying ourselves with a number of checker games and talking about work.

MC MC MC

Maud called us in to dinner just as the clock struck twelve, so we hobbled our way to the kitchen and sat down to a big bowl of potato soup and fresh biscuits. I could get used to this mighty fast. By the time we finished eating and having our coffee I felt ready for a nap, so I settled into the easy chair in the main room, but Red was in a talkative mood. He kept up a constant one sided conversation as I would insert an occasional 'uh huh' or 'that's right' but finally I just leaned back and eventually fell asleep.

I don't know how long I slept, but when I woke I found Red had fallen asleep, so I quietly got up and went outside to soak up some sun. I slowly made my way off the porch and walked around the yard, enjoying the smell of the roses, which brought back wonderful memories of my childhood in St. Louis, where Ma had a beautiful flower garden with a number of rose bushes, they were always my favorite.

I was reminiscing when Dr. Potts walked up, commenting, "Beautiful aren't they? I love the smell of roses. I'm glad to see you moving about, so how are you feeling?"

"Hi Doc. I'm feeling all right." He had started moving my arm around, making me wince, "Can't say that feels good though, hurts pretty bad."

"I have to be honest with you Sheriff … your shoulder is going to hurt you for a long time. About twenty percent of the muscles that control the shoulder movement have been severely damaged and some of them may never work right again. You must keep working the remaining muscles, so that they don't atrophy. I feel that you will recover full use of your arm, but only with constant exercise and lots of determination. Because of the pain, you will want to give up, but you mustn't, you have to stay focused. I have faith in you, you've already shown that you are willing to work hard, you just have to keep it up."

By the time the doctor left it was nearly supper time, so I made my way to the house and readied myself for another wonderful meal.

MC MC MC

Carla arrived just as we were finishing dessert. "Good evening folks! How are you all tonight?" I don't believe I've ever seen anyone who was so jolly all the time. "Come along Sheriff, the sooner we can get this over with, the sooner you can relax and get a good night's sleep."

I was reluctant to start the exercises, but remembering what Doc Potts told me, I obediently followed her to my room.

Carla called it an evening after about thirty minutes of painful manipulation of my shoulder, ending the session with a gentle, relaxing massage. "Is there anything else I can do for you? Get you some more coffee, or help you undress?"

"No thank you, I think I can handle it by myself."

She gave me a disappointed look before she told me, "Well then that should hold you for the night. I'll be back around nine tomorrow morning. Have a good night … Mort."

"Thank you, good night Carla."

As I was removing my boots I heard Maud and Carla talking. I wasn't paying any attention until I heard Maud holler from the kitchen, "Mort … would you like another slice of pie before bed?"

"Yes ma'am, that sounds wonderful, thanks."

"All right, I'll bring it in to you in a minute."

I was trying to get my shirt off when I heard Maud enter my room. I turned, asking, "Maud, could you hel…" I stopped, too stunned to continue. It wasn't Maud standing there with the pie, it was a smiling Kate Munroe!

MC MC MC

"Howdy Mort! I swear I can't leave you for a day without you getting hurt in some way. Come sit down and eat this pie before I throw it out."

Kate put the pie and the coffee cups on the small dressing table and pulled out a chair for me. I still stood there gawking at her … turning to me, she smiled and held her arms out … well it didn't take me long to let her wrap them around me as I hugged her tight with my good arm, the other being trapped in my shirt sleeve.

"Kate," I whispered, "I'm so glad to see you!" I forgot all about the pie as we kissed hungrily … I finally came up for air and asked, "How did you know I was here?"

Kate quickly composed herself and while helping me get out of my shirt, she replied, "When I got to Laramie a few days ago Lon told me that you had been hurt real bad, so I picked up some supplies and hit the trail. I ran into Jess and Slim at the lake yesterday and they filled me in on everything that had happened. It was pretty bad, huh?"

I sat down and took a sip of the coffee, nodding my head I told her, "I don't remember ever hurting this bad. I don't think the wound itself was that bad, but the bullet took a pretty big chunk out of my shoulder. Doc says that the muscle was damaged and it's going to take a long time healing and I may never have full use of it."

I watched Kate's face pale before she composed herself and responded, "You'll be fine Hon, we'll get through it together. I know a few things the Doc doesn't and we'll get started first thing in the morning! Right now, let's eat this pie and get you to bed!"

I didn't miss the fact she called me 'Hon', maybe she is finally warming up to the idea of us as a couple.

MC MC MC

It felt so good to wake up with Kate by my side! I had been missing her company for quite a long time and especially since getting shot. To say I cared deeply for this woman would be an understatement, she was a large part of my life and I was danged lonely when she wasn't around!

She stirred and asked, "What're you thinking so hard about? If you keep frowning like that, your face will freeze!" Laughing, she gave me a kiss then using her fingers, pushed my lips into a smile.

About the time I was beginning to give Kate a hug and kiss, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, you two, breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes, don't let it get cold." We could hear Maud chuckling as she walked away.

We both groaned as we threw back the covers and got up to face the day and a good day it was going to be! It had already started out better than any of my days had for a long time.

MC MC MC

We had finished a big breakfast of ham, eggs and biscuits and were drinking another cup of coffee when Carla showed up. She told me that Dr. Potts would be by a little later to see how I was coming along with the exercises, but right now it was time to get to work.

I introduced Kate to her and while I was getting my morning exercise walking around the yard the ladies were discussing therapy and what needed to be done in the future. I was just hoping that the doctor would tell me that I was well enough to start our journey home, not only was I getting cabin fever, but I missed my own home and my own routine.

MC MC MC

Kate noticed Carla watching Mort walk away before she turned and informed her, "Dr. Potts will tell you more I'm sure, but I know that Mor … er Sheriff Cory will have to keep exercising his arm until it is completely healed, otherwise it will never work correctly. I hope that you will be able to keep him working at it, because even when he thinks it is healed, he will still have to regain the strength in it."

Kate smiled and told Carla, "You don't have to worry, I will make very certain that he continues his exercises, that's the arm that holds me tight on our walks or when we dance and I want it in good condition." Kate saw Carla blush and turn away with a look of sadness, confirming her suspicions ... Carla liked Mort a little too much to suit Kate!

MC MC MC

When I walked back into the house I noticed Kate was mixing something on the stove, "What are you doing?"

I put my good arm around her waist as she informed me, "I'm fixing up a poultice to put on your shoulder after Carla's finished with you." She turned to look at me, "Carla is waiting for you in the bedroom. I'll bring this in when you're finished."

I groaned and told her, "I sure am getting tired of this …" I saw Kate start to speak, "I know, I have to keep working at it until I'm back to normal, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!" Kate was laughing as I turned and went to the bedroom.

MC MC MC

Carla was standing, staring out the window when I walked into the room, "Are you ready to start your torture of me?" I asked with a smile.

She turned with a startled yelp, "Oh! I didn't hear you come in Sheriff. Yes, let's begin your therapy." She pulled out the chair and motioned for me to sit down.

I noticed right away that she was quieter than normal and her usual relaxing massage was much rougher, so I asked, "Carla, are you feeling all right? You're pretty quiet."

She paused for a moment before replying, "I'm fine. I just have other things on my mind today."

Carla resumed the manipulation of my arm and shoulder, rushing through the session much quicker than her usual, gentle therapy. "There, that will hold you until this evening. The doctor will be around sometime today to examine your arm, if you have any questions you can ask them at that time. Good bye, Sheriff."

"Carla, if you need to talk …" I knew something was bothering her, but didn't know if I should pursue it or not.

"No! It's nothing, I'm just tired. Good day." With that, she nearly ran out the door.

I was surprised at her attitude, but not knowing what was wrong, there was nothing I could do to help. While I was wondering about it Kate came in with her poultice concoction to put on my shoulder.

As Kate was helping me take my shirt off, she inquired, "Carla sure was in a big hurry, what happened?"

"I have no idea. I asked her what was troubling her, but she denied anything being wrong and when I asked if she needed to talk she fled out the door."

Kate smiled to herself, she knew exactly why Carla was in a sour mood, but what was even more amusing to her was the fact that Mort had no idea Carla was sweet on him!

I noticed Kate's smile and asked her what was so amusing. "You really don't know, do you?" At my blank look she burst out laughing and when she could catch her breath again she replied, "She's fallen in love with you!"

I know I must have had an unbelieving look on my face, "Kate, you can't be serious … I haven't given her any reason to think that I am interested in her and I certainly haven't been able to make any advances! Hell, I can't even get dressed by myself. No, you … "

Kate interrupted me with, "Trust me Mort, she's sweet on you!" With that she laughed until she was crying, in fact she was laughing so loudly that Maud came to see what was happening.

"My word, what in the world is going on in here? I'm sure they can hear the laughter clear out into the street!"

Maud listened to Kate as she told her what she suspected and my denial, at which time she began laughing. "Well, of course she's sweet on you, my land Mort, can't you see it! She is so sweet and tender with you and she lingers to talk. Heaven's, even Red has noticed it!" The girls continued with their laughter until they were out of breath.

"Oh Lord. What am I going to do now? How can I tell her that I'm not interested?"

Between guffaws, Maud answered, "I don't think you have to worry about it. Kate has taken care of that just by her arrival."

Kate added, "And I told her that I would do everything possible to make sure your arm healed because that is the arm that holds me tight at night! No, I don't think we have to worry about Carla."

MC MC MC

After she quit laughing last night, Kate finally got around to putting the poultice on my shoulder. I will be the first to say that my shoulder felt much better this morning, so good in fact that I could move it without near as much pain as before.

We were sitting on the front porch after breakfast when Dr. Potts stopped by. "Good morning Sheriff. I understand that you have a new nurse and I thought I would stop by and meet her."

I stood up to shake the doctor's hand and replied, "I am not aware of a new nurse, although my friend," I acknowledged Kate, "Kate Munroe has arrived from Laramie and she has offered to help me, but she isn't a nurse. Isn't Carla still my nurse?"

The doctor smiled, shaking his head and informed us, "Carla told me that you were in good hands and her services were no longer needed. I see that you are moving the arm and I think after an examination I will probably be able to release you and you can begin your journey home. What do you think of that?"

"I think that is about the best news I've heard in a long while! How about it Kate, are you ready to go home?" Her smile and hug were all I needed to know that she was as ready as I to hit the trail.

"I have to remind you Sheriff, your wound is still healing so be very careful and don't tear it open. Your arm and shoulder will be a long time recovering completely, you will need to continuously exercise and keep moving it in order for it to heal correctly. Am I understood?" With a vigorous nod of my head he continued, "Very well. You may begin your travels towards home … but, do not push it. Begin with short days, resting frequently. You will find that you have lost a lot of your strength and stamina and the need to rest will be great."

Looking to Kate he continued, "You, Ms. Munroe, will be responsible to see that he sticks to a strict regimen of exercise. Do not allow him to slough off, if he does he will NOT regain complete use of his shoulder. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly doctor. I will be a virtual slave driver, don't you worry."

"Very well then. You are free to leave. Good luck to both of you, I hope the next time we meet it will be as friends getting reacquainted. Goodbye."

"Doctor I owe you for the care, how much for your services?"

"No charge Sheriff. The county has picked up your bill."

I shook his hand, thanking him for all he had done. "Doctor, please tell Carla thanks and … well, just goodbye." He nodded understandingly and walked off the steps and down the street.

MC MC MC

Kate and I spent the rest of the day happily packing our gear in preparation of leaving first thing in the morning. It was none too soon for me, I was more than ready to be back in my own home and bed!

Although sad to see us go, Maud spent nearly all day preparing a farewell party and when supper time came around there was a veritable feast for us. She had invited Red and Jenny, as well as Dr. Potts and Carla, to help us celebrate. Carla had declined the invitation, but sent her well wishes for a complete recovery.

It was late when we finally crawled into bed after saying our goodbyes and I was exhausted, falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

MC MC MC

Maud knocked on our door before daylight, telling us that breakfast would be ready in thirty minutes. After a meal of ham, eggs and some fresh biscuits Kate and I bid our bitter sweet goodbyes.

Gathering Maud into my good arm, I kissed her and said, "I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I'll never be able to repay you, just know that I appreciate it more than you will ever realize."

After tearful hugs and well wishes, we rode out of town. I was taking one last look towards the office of the doctor who had saved my life when I noticed a face in the window. Raising my hand in a wave I whispered, "Thank you for everything Carla."

Turning to Kate as we rode down the street I commented, "I will miss everyone, but I sure am thrilled to finally be heading home!"

MC MC MC

We rode steady for about two hours and maybe traveled five or six miles when I told Kate that I had to rest. I wasn't hurting very bad, but I was worn out. I dismounted stiffly and walked around a little until the stiffness had eased before sitting on a fallen log.

Kate gathered the canteen and some cookies and joined me, "Here, eat these and drink as much water as you can. You have to stay hydrated so you'll heal faster." After I had finished the cookies Kate spread a blanket and told me to rest for an hour, then we'd get back on the trail.

I felt better on awakening and we continued on our journey, making another fifteen miles with three more stops, before calling it a day. I felt good, but very tired and knew I would sleep well.

MC MC MC

The next day was just about an exact copy of the day before except this night's camp was at a beautiful spring and a small pool. When we arrived Kate informed me, "We are going to spend a few days here and I'm going to work that shoulder and the muscles so much that you will be hollering 'uncle'. This is a mineral hot spring and between soaking in the water and my magic touch, you will leave here a new man!"

"How'd you know about this place? I don't recall ever hearing about hot springs in this area." I was trying to help unsaddle the horses and set up camp, but I was pretty useless with only one arm.

I threw my saddle down as Kate started unpacking the saddle bags, preparing to fix some supper while I built a fire from the dead wood that was laying close by. As she worked she explained, "An old trapper stopped by the cabin a couple of years ago and in the course of conversation he told us about these hot springs. I've always wanted to visit them, I just didn't take the time to venture this far from home. We had hot springs in our part of Texas and I used them as often as I could, they are wonderful for whatever ails you and they are going to work wonders on you too!"

While Kate was fixing supper, I spread our bedrolls and as soon as we had eaten I made good use of it, I was asleep practically before I laid down and slept soundly until daylight.

MC MC MC

I woke to the sound of birds chirping under a beautiful clear blue sky, thankful for being alive. I felt Kate stir beside me … turning my head I saw her smiling, her whitish-blond hair framing her face and her incredibly blue eyes staring back at me. I felt the stirrings of passion and began to softly kiss her cheek … finding her lips, my kisses were met with desire. I unconsciously reached to embrace her with my injured arm and was jerked back to reality with a painful reminder of my current condition.

"Ahhh! Damn!" I grimaced as I grabbed my shoulder and rolled onto my back.

After determining that I hadn't torn the wound open, Kate informed me, "We are going to work hard at getting your arm healed so that you will be able to hug me without experiencing any pain. That's our goal, now let's get started!"

MC MC MC

With that said, she threw back the blankets, got dressed, stirred the fire and put the coffee on. She helped me get dressed then started breakfast.

After we had finished eating and we had drank our last cup of coffee she started me on a regimen of exercise that made me cuss the day I was shot, as well as her! Just about the time I thought I couldn't take any more we would get into the pool of hot water, which would relieve the pain and relax the muscles then she would massage my shoulder. She'd let me rest for a couple of hours then we would start all over again. Every evening she would mix up a poultice of herbs, roots and other secret ingredients, put it on my shoulder and wrap it tightly, leaving it on all night.

We kept this up every day, adding more strenuous workouts as my arm got stronger. Finally I was able to lift my saddle with virtually no pain.

MC MC MC

I got up before daylight, wrapped my blanket around me and made my way to the hot spring pool, we were going to leave today and this was my last opportunity to soak in the hot water and I realized that I was really going to miss it. I lay back in the pool, relaxing and thinking about the trail home, we should be able to reach Laramie in three days if all goes well. I'm enjoying the time we're spending here but I've been gone nearly three weeks and it's time I return to Laramie and my job.

I got out of the pool before getting too weak from the hot water and lay on my blanket to dry off. I was dozing, enjoying one last leisurely morning before heading home, when suddenly water was hitting me. I jumped up to find Kate in the pool, playfully splashing me … I jumped in with a big belly flop, the resulting wave knocking her off her feet. Laughing, I grabbed her before she could get up, we held each other, staring deep into the other's eyes … I gently caressed Kate's cheek, she kissed me softly, then with more urgency … I carried her to the blanket, laying down beside her, I smiled, "My arm doesn't hurt any longer … "

MC MC MC

We had fallen asleep in each other's arms, finally awakening when the sun was full in the sky. While we were taking a quick soak in the springs we talked it over and decided that we would spend one more day. It was already mid morning and we hadn't eaten breakfast so rather than make just a few miles, we decided to make sure our equipment was ready for the trip, as well as checking the horse's hooves and shoes and get everything but the bare necessities packed and be ready to hit the trail early in the morning.

Of course Kate was the ever persistant nurse, therefore she made sure I did my exercises, working my arm more vigorously than she had ever done and by the time evening came around I was feeling tired and sore. She prepared another warm poultice and wrapped it on my shoulder before supper.

Earlier Kate had fixed up a nice stew from a rabbit that had made the mistake of getting too close to camp and along with some wild vegetables she had found, she put it over the fire to simmer all afternoon. After we had finished our packing we sat down to eat.

Kate handed me a plate and remarked, "We better savor this meal, 'cause it will be the last good one we'll have for a while. We have enough bacon for breakfast and coffee enough to last for about four days, but other than that it will be jerky and beans … unless we can bag another rabbit."

"That'll be a good reason to push through faster than normal. The horses are well rested, so we should be able to make it in two and half, three days." I was also enjoying our time here and would have liked to have stayed, but it was time to get home.

Kate was thinking the same thing, she was finding that she enjoyed Mort's company more all the time. Maybe it was a good thing that they were leaving, she needed to get back up the mountain before she decided to stay. "I need to go up the mountain and let Denver and the boys know that I'm all right. Then I'll come back and stay with you until your shoulder is completely healed, which shouldn't be too much longer, then head back home."

Not anticipating being alone again I remarked, "You know you're welcome to stay at my place for as long as you like, I enjoy having you."

MC MC MC

We cleaned up our plates, washed the dishes and then sat together with a final cup of coffee, while watching a full moon rise over the eastern mountains.

Kate snuggled up in the crook of my arm and suggested, "Let's take a final soak in the hot water before we go to bed, we can lay there and watch the moon … or something."

Hugging her to me, I smiled, leaned down and asked between kisses, "What kind … of something … did you … have in mind?"

MC MC MC

We left at daylight and after an uneventful trip we rode up to my front porch in the late afternoon of the third day, both of us anticipating a nice soft bed for the first time in many days.

Thank you for reading!

Thank you Patty Wilkinson for continuing to let me 'borrow' Kate, she and Mort make a great couple!


End file.
